With me, with you
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Mereka kembar. Tubuh mereka adalah satu. Sejak dalam kandungan sampai mereka dewasa sejak lahir, mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Jika tidak bersama, mereka hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh kematian. Memang seharusnya seperti itu bukan? Bukan karena Uchiha itu/Warning inside/


Ps: Dont judge about chara 'caus seperti biasa disini umm—yeah, Naruto lemah dan begitulah #apaan

#

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning**: Au, aneh, Incest, no plot, BL/Yaoi, ide numpang lewat gegara WB, gaje, Typo (s), dsb

Dibuat karena penasaran dengan sosok Menma seperti apa. Trms bagi yang bersedia baca.

.

**With me, With you**

M

SasukeMenmaXNaruto

.

#

Bughh!

"_Watch your eyes, faggot!_" seruan pemuda yang ia tabrak di belokkan koridor membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menunduk untuk meraih buku-bukunya yang jatuh ke atas lantai. Ia melirik sekilas dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya—yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak bahunya tadi kini tengah cekikikan sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Sekolah ini benar-benar berisi banyak sekali orang keren. Tapi yang seperti tadi juga banyak." Salah satu dari mereka berkat.

"Mereka adalah sepuluh persen dari populasi sekolah ini." temannya menimpali sambil terkekeh geli.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sampai tidak terdengar lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa."

Sebuah suara lain bernada lembut membuat Naruto mendongak ke depan. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berrambut merah jambu yang sangat cantik. Tangan kanannya terulur dengan buku miliknya yang jatuh.

"Trms, Sakura." Naruto berkata sambil menerima buku itu.

Gadis cantik tadi menatap ke arah jalan yang dilalui oleh dua orang tadi—yang kini telah menghilang di belokkan koridor.

"Aku harap kau tidak membenci mereka, kau tahu, delapan puluh persen sekolah ini berisi orang-orang seperti itu." Haruno Sakura mengangkat alis. Iris zambrudnya melebar sekilas.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Naruto menegakkan badan.

Gadis itu menatapnya untuk beberapa lama sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

Kafetaria saat istirahat makan siang selalu ramai seperti biasa. Meja-meja bulat lebar yang di kelilingi bangku penuh diisi oleh kelompok-kelompok atau perseorangan. Mereka terlihat sibuk berceloteh tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan makanan di depan mereka. Mengacuhkan begitu saja bahkan sampai ada yang tidak sadar apa menu makan mereka hari ini.

"Apa kau melihatnya hari ini?" Inuzuka Kiba bertanya tanpa maksud untuk menunjuk salah satu diantara tiga orang temannya.

Namikaze Menma, pemuda berrambut hitam jabrik dengan warna mata biru langit yang tengah tertawa bersama Nara Shikamaru terpaksa merubah ekspresinya. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Kiba karena telah merusak suasana saat ia tengah bercerita tentang guru yang baru saja ia kerjai di kelas dengan Shikamaru tadi pagi. Ia tahu kemana maksud pertanyaan pemuda coklat dengan tanda aneh di kedua pipinya itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Jika tidak ada yang menjawab aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Kiba mengalihkan pandangan pada roti iris bertabur keju di hadapannya. Ia lalu menggigit sepotong demi sepotong dalam keheningan. Memilih bungkam ketika melihat Menma meilirk tajam ke arahnya.

"Oke, sampai mana tadi kita bicara." tiba-tiba Sai memecah suasana kaku. Ia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau bilang kau sengaja menukar kursi guru dengan kursi yang lain yang kakinya telah patah, itu benar-benar kejam sekali .." Sai terkekeh geli. Membuat Menma ikut tersenyum kecil. Namun, berangsur-angsur senyumnya lenyap tak tersisa. Ia hanya menampakkan wajah datar saat Sai mengajak Shikamaru bercerita ulang mengenai kejadian di kelas beberapa jam lalu. Pikirannya kemudian berkelana. Ia menatap Kiba yang tengah ikut bicara dengan mulut penuh. Ekspresinya datar tidak terbaca.

_Melihatnya?_

_Cih, tentu saja. Bahkan dengan mata terpejampun aku masih tetap bisa melihat bagaimana rupa anak itu._

_Tanpa diberitahupun, setiap hari—walaupun aku telah muak dan tidak ingin, dia selalu datang menghantuiku._

_Walaupun aku tidak sekelas dengannya dan tidak pernah bicara di sekolah, tapi aku merasa dia selalu berada di dekatku_

_Aku tidak suka,_

_Dan—kenapa kami harus kembar?_

.

.

"Di sekolah ini, menganut hukum rimba." Seorang pemuda dengan model rambut disisir kebelakang berkata dengan angkuh.

"Siapa yang kuat, dia yang berkuasa. Begitu juga dengan yang lemah, mereka bisa dengan mudah dijadikan target—pembullyan, bahan untuk lelucon, pesuruh, dan lain sebagainya." Ia melanjutkan sambil menatap adik kelas berkacamata di depannya. Kedua tangan si mata empat yang tengah memeluk sebuah buku terlihat gemetar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum mencemoh. "Kau anak baru bukan? Kau juga terlihat _nerd_—sangat cocok dijadikan target untuk di bully."

"Hi-hidan-_senpai_—" si kacamata berkata takut-takut saat kakak kelasnya menarik kerah bajunya. Hanya berdua bersama kakak kelasnya di koridor yang sepi. Murid baru itu hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ketakutan.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menakutimu kali ini." Hidan melepas cengkraman tangannya, lalu mundur untuk memberi jarak.

"Disekolah ini, banyak kelompok-kelompok anak atau geng guna mencegah terjadinya kesenjangan sosial. Tapi bagiku, hal itu percuma karena nyatanya, yang terlihat disekolah ini hanya keegoisan kelompok masing-masing." Hidan terdiam sebentar. "Dan juga, tindakkan pembullyan bagi yang tidak ikut masuk dalam kelompok. Tujuanmu pasti demikian bukan, _nerd_? Kau ingin masuk ke dalam kelompokku supaya kau tidak menjadi target." Hidan berdehem beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu masuk dalam geng-ku, mungkin karena ketua kami yang keren dan tampan, juga terkenal dan sadis—" kening hidan berkerut ragu—merasa terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ayo ikut denganku untuk bertemu dengan ketua geng kami. Lebih baik kau berdoa agar kau diterima."

.

.

Konaru Academy adalah sekolah elit dengan berbagai siswa dari beberapa daerah yang memiliki predikat terbaik di negara bagian barat, Konoha. Prestasi dan fasilitas sekolah sama sekali tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi, disamping mendapat predikat terbaik, sekolah itu juga mendapat predikat terburuk. Terburuk karena kasus pembullyan dan penganiayaan.

Hukum rimba, adalah hak mati disekolah itu. Bagi yang pintar bergabung dengan geng-geng yang berjumlah puluhan, maka mereka akan aman karena bisa mendapat hak perlindungan dari ketua geng dan anggotanya. Tapi ada beberapa siswa yang enggan untuk ikut terjun ke dalam dunia kelompok-kelompok itu. Karena, ada peraturan-peraturan tersendiri yang tegas dan mengikat bagi para anggotanya.

Bagi mereka yang hidup di luar kelompok, tidak ada jalan keluar saat mereka dijadikan sasaran target. Mereka harus bersiap jika suatu hari mereka akan menyesal dengan keputusan mereka sendiri.

Namikaze Menma menghela nafas sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah ponsel layar lebar di tangan. Tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya berkerut saat secara tidak sengaja ia melengkungkan bibir ketika membaca beberapa status dari media sosial. Ia menatap ke depan ketika mendengar decit sepatu di atas lantai.

_Brengsek_.

Ia menyumpah dalam hati ketika tahu siapa tiga orang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya kini. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika.

"_Woo, look at this_." Suigetsu—pemuda bergigi runcing berseru lalu berderap ke arah Menma.

"_Well_, _well_, betapa beruntungnya kita bisa bertemu dengan ketua geng yang terkenal ini, tuan Namikaze." Suigetsu terkekeh geli. Dibelakangnya, seorang pemuda berrambut merah dan satu lagi pemuda bermata lavender hanya memasang wajah datar.

Menma memilih mengalikan pandangan dari pemuda berrambut putih yang tengah nyengir lebar di depannya. Ia merutuki dirinya karena terlalu asik dengan ponsel sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang-orang yang tidak ingin ia jumpai. Karena, mereka adalah anggota dari kelompok terkuat nomor satu. Menma sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah atau bersitegang.

"Kau terkenal di sekolah ini karena wajah tampanmu." Suigetsu berkata lagi.

"Kita pergi Sui." pemuda bermata lavender menginterupsi.

"_Shut up _Hyuga, aku sedang bicara pada pimpinan geng terkuat nomor dua di sekolah ini, kau tidak tahu." Suigetsu pura-pura marah. Ia beralih pada Menma kembali setelah sebelumnya memberi _death glare_ bohongan pada Neji.

"Uhh, tapi sayang sekali yah. Andai saja kembaranmu yang disleksia itu sepertimu, pasti kalian akan menjadi geng terkuat di sekolah ini. Tapi—nyatanya tidak demikian." Suigetsu berhenti berkata saat Menma memberi tatapan tajam dengan iris birunya. Kedua alisnya menukik marah.

"Yeah sayang sekali." Suigetsu angkat bahu. Ia bisa menyadari tatapan si rambut merah—Sasori, yang siap kapan saja bisa merobek mulutnya. Ia mengalah lalu berjalan melewati Menma.

"Sayang sekali kembaranmu harus menjadi budak sex."

Menma mengeratkan gigi-giginya kuat. Ia tetap pada posisi berdirinya saat Suigetsu dan dua orang temannya telah menjauh. Ia menarik nafas panjang saat dirasa amarah hendak menguasainya. Kemudian, ia berjalan kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

"_Hei, kalian tahu ketua geng nomor dua itu? Namikaze Menma, kasihan sekali dia. Namanya jelek karena kembarannya."_

_"Maksudmu kembarannya yang berrambut pirang itu? Astaga, aku pikir itu hanya rumor. Memang sih mereka hanya berbeda warna rambut dan warna kulit."_

_"Serta sikap dan kepribadian."_

_"Ada yang bilang anak itu mempunyai penyakit disleksia."_

_"Aku dengar begitu. Dia juga tidak masuk dalam kelompok manapun dan sering dijadikan target."_

_"Yeah, terutama target geng terkuat nomor satu, aku ingat siapa pemimpin gank itu."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke. Yang aku dengar, Namikaze Naruto menjadi budak sex pemuda itu, entahlah, aku takut salah informasi."_

_"Ada yang bilang berita itu benar. Banyak yang melihat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan pemuda pirang itu. Aku dengar Uchiha sangat kejam dan menyeramkan."_

_"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Menma diam saja. Sebagai saudara dan diapun pemimpin geng yang lumayan ditakuti, kenapa dia tidak mengajak Naruto untuk bersama kelompoknya?"_

_"Entahlah, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu alasannya apa."_

.

.

" ..—ma. Menma .."

Menma membuaka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu langsung terlonjak menjauh saat sadar siapa orang yang tengah membangunkannya dari tidur.

"Jangan masuk kamarku seenaknya!" Menma berdecak keras. "Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku." Ia berkata sambil menatap kesal saudara kembarnya.

Namikaze Naruto hanya menautkan alis ketika mendengar Menma bicara keras seperti itu padanya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu atas perintah Kaa-san." Naruto menatap Menma sekilas.

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Aku akan turun. Kau keluarlah."

Naruto tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia berbalik begitu saja saat Menma tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan antara menyesal dan marah.

_Kenapa._

_Kenapa aku harus mempunyai kembaran seperti dia._

.

.

"Kau egois."

Dua kata itu berhasil membuat Menma menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk isi loker untuk mencari buku. Wajahnya datar dan acuh.

"Dia saudaramu tapi kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya. Padahal kalian kembar."

Braakk!

Menma menutup pintu lokernya keras. Tidak peduli pada tatapan beberapa anak yang mengerling heran secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah mereka berdua.

Hari masih pagi. Bel masuk saja belum berdering dan Menma harus mendengar ocehan dari gadis berrambut bubble gum di sampingnya.

Ia menatap Haruno Sakura dingin. "Apa maumu."

Sakura mendengus sarkas.

"Kau brengsek. Kau juga pengecut. Dan kau malu mempunyai seorang saudara yang memiliki disleksia dan dia tidak bisa bicara normal." Sakura mengatupkan giginya kuat-kuat untuk beberapa lama.

"Dengar Menma. Naruto tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti kau menganggap dia seperti apa. Dia hanya begitu bodoh dan lugu—"

"Jika kau sudah tahu dia seperti itu maka berhentilah bicara." Menma memotong cepat.

Sakura menggeram protes. "Itulah masalahnya."

"Ya. Masalahnya. Masalahnya sendiri kenapa dia bisa mempunyai penyakit aneh, disleksia, dan juga—" Menma menelan ludah. "Dia seorang homo yang menyukai anak laki-laki."

"Dia adikmu." Sakura menggeleng dengan dengusan pelan. "Orientasi menyimpang itu bukanlah salahnya. Dia memang mencintai pemuda itu—si brengsek Uchiha. Tapi kau seharusnya bisa memberitahu Naruto bahwa perasaannya akan sia-sia. Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya. Kau tidak mendengar gosip tidak menyenangkan yang terdengar simpang siur setiap hari? Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha sudah sangat keterlaluan. Cobalah kau berpikir." Sakura berdecak sekali. Putus asa, ia memilih untuk mundur sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sudah puluhan kali aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah peduli."

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa bisa ada orang seperti dirimu, Namikaze Menma."

Beberapa detik tidak bergerak, Menma menyadari kini Sakura telah berjalan menjauh. Punggung gadis itu terlihat lesu.

_Puluhan._

_Ya._

_Ratusan mungkin._

_Bukan sekali ini Sakura berkata seperti itu. Hampir setiap mereka bertemu gadis berrambut pink itu pasti akan mencaciku. Berkata bahwa aku adalah saudara yang pengecut dan brengsek._

_Tapi mau bagaimaan lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Sakura ingin._

—_b__ersama Naruto—_

_Bukan karena aku tidak bisa._

_Tapi, karena aku tidak ingin._

.

.

Derit meja terdengar sepanjang ruangan komite disiplin yang kosong saat jam sekolah telah usai. Desahan dan lengguhan terluncur begitu saja secara leluasa dari dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut yang tengah bergumal di atas permukaan kayu tersebut. Tangan sewarna karamel bergerak kasar, mencoba melepaskan diri karena terikat kuat satu sama lain dengan dasi.

"Berhenti menggeliat protes, dobe." suara yang tidak asing dengan nada berat menginterupsi pemuda di bawahnya yang mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"_See_, tubuh kita sedang menyatu. Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Jadi, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dan—kau tinggal menikmatinya."

Sentakan keras membuat tubuh pemuda di bawahnya bergetar, dia meringgis. Mulutnya yang ditutup dengan sapu tangan hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan protes.

Terdengar pintu dibuka, memunculkan sosok berambut orange. Mengerti temannya sedang sibuk, ia membalikkan badan tanpa diminta.

"Sasuke, kau harus pulang sekarang. Kakekmu ingin kau berada di rumah sekarang." Sosok itu berkata tenang sambil memunggungi dua orang yang tengah melakukan aktivitas panas.

Decakan kesal menggema. "Tutup pintunya dan tunggu aku diluar, Jugo. Aku akan pulang nanti."

Si rambut orange hanya angkat bahu. Lalu menutup pintu dari luar. Sedikit, ia masih bisa mendengar derit meja karena ulah ketua gengnya.

.

.

Rumah besar keluarga Namikaze terlihat sepi saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Turun dari mobil, Menma menghela nafas saat menatap rumahnya seperti tak berpenghuni.

"Tuan muda Naruto sudah pulang." Kakashi berkata sambil melewati Menma. Pria berumur akhir dua puluhan itu adalah orang yang bertugas menjadi pengantar dan penjemputnya saat sekolah.

Menma tidak menanggapi ucapan Kakashi. Ia memilih berjalan ke arah serambi depan rumah dalam diam.

Saat menaiki tangga dan berjalan di lorong lantai dua menuju kamarnya, Menma menabrak Naruto yang tidak ia duga tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa. Tidak siap menerima dengan keadaan dimana tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak refleks, ia hanya bisa mengaduh pelan saat sosok Naruto jatuh diatas tubuhnya.

Wangi jeruk segar menguar dari tubuh si pirang—memenuhi indra penciuman Menma, dimana ia tahu bahwa adiknya baru saja mandi.

Bersentuhan dengan permukaan lantai dengan keras membut Menma merasa pening sejenak dan tubuhnya seperti ditahan benda berat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dan sang adik menempel tanpa celah. Dimana hal itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Selama ini, bersentuhan dengan Naruto pun ia enggan. Menma tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa enggan. Jijikkah? Tapi kenapa jijik? Apa karena adiknya bersikap seperti pelacur karena telah menjadi pemuas sex si Uchiha itu?

Menma tahu Naruto adiknya, dia kembarannya. Mereka dilahirkan hanya berbeda beberapa detik saja. Dengan keterbatasan yang dimiliki adiknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sempurna.

Ya, Menma sempurna.

Tidak seperti Naruto.

Walaupun dia tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Naruto, sebenarnya Menma tidak sejahat itu. Dia tetap menjaga mulutnya di depan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibunya, serta neneknya tentang bagaimana kehidupan Naruto di sekolah—dan kehidupannya sendiri sebagai ketua geng yang sering berkelahi. Atau yang lebih parahnya sampai mengerjai guru yang ia tidak suka.

Ia memilih bungkam.

"Menma .."

Kehangatan tiba-tiba merambati tubuh Menma saat matanya bertemu dengan iris berwarna sama.

Biru.

Cerah.

Dan hangat.

Pikiran Menma melayang pada saat dimana ia berada di posisi yang sama seperti ini.

Dulu.

Saat mereka masih kecil.

Saat ia dan Naruto liburan musim panas di rumah pamannya yang mesum, Jiraya. Dimana saat itu mereka pergi ke hutan untuk mencari kumbang. Lalu mereka tersesat karena terlalu asik melihat kupu-kupu.

Saat itu, Menma bisa tahu bahwa Naruto ketakutan. Hari hampir gelap dan mereka masih mencari jalan pulang di tengah rimbunnya pohon-pohon besar. Apalagi suara-suara dari binatang liar yang terdengar di kejauhan. Menambah horror suasana.

Tapi saat itu Menma tidak takut. Dengan jaring yang tergenggam ditangan kiri, tangan kanannya mengganggam tangan Naruto yang gemetaran.

"_Tenanglah, aku akan melindungi. Kita akan baik-baik saja._" Menma berkata dengan cengiran lima jari. Sikap tersebut otomastis membuat Naruto berhenti ketakutan.

Ia ikut tersenyum.

"_Aku tidak takut. Karena aku percaya kau akan terus melindungiku._" Naruto berkata waktu itu.

Ah.

Menma ingat kejadian itu terjadi saat mereka berumur tujuh tahun. Saat itu, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang karena sang paman nyatanya mencari mereka. Lalu saat makan malam, mereka terpaksa harus mendapat ocehan panjang dari kedua orang tuanya dan larangan untuk pergi jauh-jauh.

"Menma, kau tidak apa-apa ..?"

Nada khwatir menelusup masuk ke telinganya, membuat lamunan Menma lenyap entah kemana. Ia kembali menatap adiknya. Masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Naruto tengah balas menatapnya dengan alis saling bertaut lemah. Wajah karamelnya seperti cermin dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat memar di dekat alis kiri saudaranya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Menma terulur, ia meraih helaian pirang Naruto, membuat saphire adiknya melebar—terkejut.

Menma lupa kapan terakhir ia menyentuh Naruto seperti ini. Ia lupa, tapi sedikit ingat saat-saat dimana ia mulai menjaga jarak. Yaitu saat awal masuk sekolah dulu, sejak dimulainya pernyataan Naruto yang secara terus terang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan saat Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi _Uchiha's girl_.

Sejak saat itu, Menma telah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto lagi. Menyentuh tubuh yang telah di sentuh oleh orang lain secara semena-mena. Dimana tubuh itu telah menerima hasrat dari sang Uchiha tanpa batas. Dimana tubuh sewarna karamel itu telah ditandai dan telah menjadi hak milik orang lain.

Sejak saat itu, Menma tidak pernah bicara dengan Naruto. Jika bicarapun mereka tidak pernah bicara lebih dari lima kalimat.

Menma tidak tahu, kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Kenapa dia mau menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Uchiha.

Cintakah?

Tapi bukankah Naruto tahu bahwa Uchiha hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas hasrat.

Tanpa cinta.

Menma tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak penah mengerti akan hal itu. Apa karena kembarannya bodoh? Karena disleksia sialan itu?

Menma tahu Naruto bahkan kesulitan dalam membaca dan bicara banyak. Mungkin dia juga tidak tahu bahwa Uchiha hanya mempermainkannya—seperti kata Haruno—dan semua penghuni sekolah.

Menma ingin berkata seperti itu pada Naruto, berteriak pada kembarannya untuk berhenti menjadi budak Uchiha. Berhenti untuk menjadi pelacur.

Tapi Menma tidak melakukannya. Ia terlalu marah pada Naruto. Kemarahan telah menutup hatinya.

Tapi, sampai sekarang, Menma tidak tahu alasan kemarahannya. Ia marah pada Naruto—atau Uchiha Sasuke. Ia marah karena Naruto menyukai Sasuke atau karena alasan lain.

Atau karena—ia marah karena Naruto membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya selain dirinya sendiri.

Iri.

Marah.

Cemburu.

Menma meraih helaian pirang kasar. Ia bisa mendengar ringgisan samar terluncur secara refleks dari bibir mungil adiknya. Menahan tubuhnya agar sedikit terangkat dengan siku lengan kiri, Menma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Cemburu?

Cemburukah ia?

Pada Sasuke?

Pada ketua geng terkuat nomor satu di sekolahnya?

Apa benar cemburu bisa membutakan segalanya? Termasuk rasa marah yang selama ini ia kubur pada adiknya.

Menma bukan penakut. Ia adalah ketua geng nomor dua yang ditakuti di sekolahnya. Ia banyak mendapat masalah karena sering membuat guru kewalahan. Tapi banyak juga yang mengaguminya—anggota gengnya, dan banyak pula gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi, kenapa dia tidak berani berkata pada kembarannya untuk berhenti. Mengatakan bahwa ia benci ketika tahu adiknya membiarkan orang lain menjamah tubuhnya.

Menma ingin berkata,

hentikan.

Sudah cukup.

Dan jangan lagi berada di dekat Uchiha.

"Menmh—"

Ya.

Mungkin benar.

Ia cemburu.

Seperti kata Sakura. Dia bukanlah kakak yang baik.

Dia pengecut.

"_Kau masih belum bisa membaca apa yang aku ajarkan__ kemarin__?" Menma berkata dengan kedua tangan di pinggang._

_"Menma, aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aduuduhh .." Naruto meringgis saat Menma memberi jitakan di kepala pirangnya._

_"Jangan menyerah, baka."_

_Mengusap pelan kepalanya, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibir__ sebal__._

_"Contoh yang kau berikan terlalu susah—ughh."_

_"Coba baca, aku ingin dengar." Menma duduk di depan Naruto sambil bersedekap tangan._

_"Mm .." Naruto berdecak lemah. Ia menatap ragu-ragu antara buku dan wajah sang kakak._

_"This in—in—formation be—below__des—des—desceibies—Hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa." Naruto menghentikan acara membacanya. Ia menatap tidak suka ke arah sang kakak._

_"Pfftt, hahahahaa." Memma memegangi perut dengan tangan kanannya._

_Wajah Naruto memerah._

_"Sial, sudah kuduga kau hanya ingin menertawaiku bukan .."_

_Menma masih tertawa-tawa untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Ia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata._

_"Maaf, maaf, pfttt .." Ia terkekeh lagi saat melihat bagaimana rupa adiknya._

_"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk tertawa seperti ini, tapi, uhuk, uhuk .." Menma masih memegangi perutnya. Menahan tawa, ia mencoba untuk berdehem beberapa kali._

_"Oke. Aku berhenti." Menma berkata susah payah. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya satu-satu. Kedua bahunya masih terguncang pelan._

_"Oke, aku janji tidak akan tertawa lagi." ulang Menma saat melihat saphire Naruto berkilat karena berkaca-kaca._

_"Okey .." Menma mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu mengacak pelan surai pirangnya. Ia menatap saphire adiknya lembut._

_"Kita akan belajar bersama sampai kau bisa."_

Tidak adil bukan?

Selama ini dia yang menjaga Naruto.

Tapi, kenapa orang itu harus datang. Menjamah tubuh adik tercintanya. Mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang sementara dia sendiri semakin di kagumi.

Lihat.

Yang seharusnya berhak atas diri Naruto adalah dia. Dia—kakaknya. Dan dia yang memiliki hak tersebut.

Seharusnya, Uchiha tidak berhak atas tubuh Naruto, sedikitpun, seinchipun, semilimeterpun.

Seharusnya, hanya Menma yang berhak. Berhak menciumnya, mencium bibirnya seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Hanya dia yang berhak melakukannya, memeluk Naruto, membawanya ke atas ranjang, dan menelanjanginya. Seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Tidak ada yang berhak untuk menikmati ekspresi protes sang adik selain dirinya. Atau menikmati jerit kesakitan yang teredam saat ia mencoba masuk. Membawa sentuhan-sentuhan di atas tubuh licin karena keringat. Berkuasa di atas tubuh yang terikat dan tidak berdaya. Membiarkan ranjang berderit sayup dan mengerutkan permukaan selimut putih dibawah tubuh karamel yang menjanjikan kenikmatan.

Ah, ya.

Menma sadar bahwa ia memang pengecut. Ia terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur pada adiknya. Terlalu takut jika Naruto menolaknya saat ia mengatakan supaya sang adik menjauhi Uchiha.

Menma takut jika Naruto lebih memilih sang Uchiha yang brengsek itu—

—dibanding dirinya.

Menma tidak ingin.

Mereka kembar. Tubuh mereka adalah satu.

Sejak dalam kandungan sampai mereka dewasa sejak lahir, mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Jika tidak bersama, mereka hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh kematian.

Memang seharusnya seperti itu bukan?

Bukan karena Uchiha itu.

Menma menatap wajah adiknya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa melihat iris sewarna langit musim panas itu karena ia telah menutupnya dengan kain. Ia juga telah mengikat kedua tangan sang adik dan membungkam mulutnya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengutuki Uchiha dengan segala sikap buruknya pada sang adik. Bagaimana bisa ia mengutuk pemuda itu jika nyatanya ia sendiripun melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto?

Ia tidak ubahnya seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hanya menginginkan kepuasaan pribadi dari tubuh karamel yang diinginkan setiap mata nakal.

Tidak. Naruto bukan homo menjijikan seperti apa yang ia katakan selama ini. Naruto hanya pemuda yang terlalu cantik dan manis—dan sangat menggairahkan. Naruto hanya seorang pemuda bodoh.

Tapi ..

Ternyata banyak yang lebih bodoh darinya.

Bodoh Naruto sangat natural karena kepolosannya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Menma kini?

Ah, kini dia menyadari bahwa apa yang Sakura selalu katakan tentangnya benar.

Pengecut, egois, dan brengsek.

Pengecut karena ia tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Egois karena nyatanya ia tidak ingin ada orang lain untuk Naruto, dan brengsek karena ia telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia tidak lakukan.

Mungkin, setelah ini, ia akan menyesal.

Setelah hampir setahun lebih tidak menyentuh saudaranya, kini ia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh sang kembaran seumur hidup. Tapi biarlah, mungkin begini lebih baik. Menma tidak akan banyak bicara setelah ini. Dia ingin Naruto sendiri yang mengartikan seperti apa sebenarnya seorang Menma.

#

FIN


End file.
